Huida
by kurokotetsu
Summary: Texto hecho para el Concurso mensual de Pirateking, edición Emerick. Una historia libre con restricciones del personaje, addas en el hilo del tema. Un homber llamado Emerick, sin una pierna natural, con Asperger, de apariencia hierática y bastante cobarde


Tengo que huir. Me persiguen y nunca cesan en su empeño. Día tras día están detrás de mí. Tengo que huir.

Nunca he entendido por que me quieren. En lo único que soy bueno es para resolver problemas. Desde pequeño he sido el mejor en eso. Puedo concentrarme en un problema y no le presto atención al mundo hasta que termino. Es divertido, es lo más divertido en este mundo. Pensar hasta lograr una respuesta. No conozco placer mayor, ni comer o dormir se pueden interponer ante un enigma. ¿Es eso lo que quieren? ¿Quieren que resuelva un problema especial? Pero ¿por qué yo? Hay otros, hay muchos otros. Incluso algunos que han resuelto problemas que yo no pude. Hay miles de matemáticos en este mundo así que ¿por qué me quieren?

Tal vez es mi memoria. Puedo retener datos más allá de lo humanamente posible. Me acuerdo de todo el entorno del día de los ataques del 11 de Septiembre. Puedo describir el café en el que estaba sentado, asé como las reacciones de la gente al escuchar la noticia. Puedo decir que el hombre de la esquina del café, con lentes negros, saco azul marino, camisa blanca, pantalones de color azul demasiado claro para combinar con el saco, corbata roja con rayas diagonales blancas, bajó su bebida, café negro con una cucharada de azúcar que había dejado enfriar por once minutos antes de empezar a beberlo, de forma tan brusca que salpicó su pantalón, dejando una mancha circular de aproximadamente medio centímetro de diámetro. Y ese no es el único día que recuerdo así, podría dar una lista interminable. ¿Acaso quieren eso? Podía ser. Pero mi memoria no es tan buena como la de un ordenador. ¿Por qué me querrían si hay esa opción? Tal vez no exista esa opción. ¿Hoy en día? Imposible. Debe ser demasiado peligroso. Hackers, virus, fallas de seguridad están en todos lados, no hay nadie a salvo. Tal vez necesitaban mi cerebro para eso. Pero ¿Y si huía? No tiene sentido. No solo huir, podía morir, traicionar. No era un buen plan, era un pésimo plan. Entonces ¿había visto algo que no debía? Era posible. No querían mi memoria, le tenían miedo. Debí almacenar algo de forma inconsciente y alguien no quería que hiciera alguna relación. Esa era la otra posibilidad.

No veía otra particularidad, nada que llamara la atención sobre mí. Mi ascendencia irlandesa no era excepcional en este país de inmigrantes, nada de Doctor Emerick era sobresaliente, no sobre otros individuos. La prótesis era irrelevante. Con mis normales pantalones casuales casi no se notaba, excepto en la forma de caminar. Y no veía como ese detalle podía ser interesante para nadie. ¿Un asesino serial de tullidos? Leía varios periódicos al día y no había nada por el estilo. Y además había blancos más sencillos. Mi pelirroja cabellera que empezaba a encanecer, excepto por la misma razón que mi pierna. Tampoco las pecas.

No podía ser un novio celoso, prefiero la soledad. Nunca había tenido novia y no la quería. Sería una distracción, una pérdida de valioso tiempo que podía dedicarles a las hermosas matemáticas, mi único amor. Además eran molestas, esperando que las entendiera sin decir las cosas directamente. Eso era molesto. ¿Si no dicen las cosas como podían esperar que las entendiera? Y no era sólo ellas, era toda le gente de ese mundo. Quieren que uno entienda, aún cuando no hablen, como si sólo por su postura pudieran decir algo. Ridículo.

Y las mentiras. Las terribles mentiras. La gente miente, y muchos afirman que se pueden leer las mentiras. Pero es falso. Las caras no pueden hablar, así como el cuerpo también es mudo. Y aunque no lo sean completamente, las expresiones también se pueden fingir. Las personas mienten y dañan con las mentiras. No así las matemáticas. Ahí las cosas son verdaderas o falsas, sin puntos medios, sin mentira. Era simple, hermoso, sin complicaciones innecesarias.

Yo también mentía. Mi apariencia, fría, digna, a niveles casi escultóricos, que me habían dicho que me daba un aire casi sagrado en la facultad. Todo debía de hacerse correctamente, como si de una ceremonia se tratara. Si me movía de forma predeterminada, como si fuera una coreografía preparada de antemano no habría sorpresas, no tenía que tener contacto. Así con una marcial solemnidad me conducía ante los demás, cuando mi corazón me pide correr a mi escritorio, esa isla de soledad donde puedo hacer lo que amo.

Tengo que huir. Escucho a alguien detrás de mí. Debe de ser un perseguidor. Tengo que huir, alejarme.

No puedo correr. La pierna falsa la impide, así como un mínimo de lógica. El correr a la mitad de la calle en medio día llamaría la atención, aún en la calle poco transitada que recorría. Nunca salía cuando había mucha gente, era horrible estar rodeado de humanidad. La atención de la gente es mala. Por lo tanto no debía de correr. Sin embargo acelerar el paso ligeramente. Medio metro por segundo más rápido, suficiente para escaparme en la próxima esquina. Vuelta rápida. Conozco esta calle, hay un callejón cerca, a unos cinco metros con treinta centímetros aproximadamente. Podía entrar ahí y esconderme hasta perderlo.

Rápido. Pero demasiado rápido. La pierna de fibra de vidrio no se adapta tan bien a los cambios bruscos de dirección. Las fuerzas no se balancean correctamente, no hay forma de poner una fuerza transversal correcta. Me resbalo, cayendo directamente a un cálido abrazo del piso, perdiendo mi oportunidad de escapar. Esta vez me tenían. Levanto la vista para ver la quien se cernía sobre mí. Un hombre de mediana edad, pelo negro, nariz aguileña, labios carnosos, ligeramente separados de tal forma que enseñaban unos dientes un poco amarillentos, vestido con una camisa de manga corta a cuadros y un pantalón café simple, me estaba tendiendo la mano. No parecía tener otra intención que la de ayudarme, así que acepte la mano, aunque con algo de recelo.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó de forma cortés. De la misma forma que él me había rescatado del suelo yo rescaté mi seria actitud.

-Sí. Muchas gracias por su amable ayuda caballero. Fue un error de mi parte.

-No se preocupe. Mientras esté bien no hay problema.- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque no entendía por qué sonreiría en una situación así.

- De nuevo muchas gracias. Si me disculpa tengo algo de prisa.

-No hay problema. Cuídese mucho.

-Usted también.- Hice un cortés saludo que tenía ensayado.

Ya no escuchaba los pasos atrás mío, por lo que pude relajarme por un momento. Volví a mi paso normal. Sin embargo mi mente no deja de trabajar. Las preguntas nacieron pronto. ¿Por qué me había ayudado? Podía ser simple cortesía pero podía tener otras intenciones. Podía haber mentido acerca de preocuparse, teniendo alguna otra razón. Y lo que era peor, podía haber estado ahí de forma intencional, esperándome. Podía ser parte de mis perseguidores. Mis eternos miedos regresaban. Quiero regresar a mi casa, a la seguridad del pensamiento abstracto. Tengo que huir.


End file.
